cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Portal
|cps= |max= × (1 + B/1,000) × (1 + T/1,000) × (1 + Fr/1,000) × (1 + Pr/20) × (1 + G/900) |var= |intro=Cookie Clicker Classic }} The Portal is the fourth most expensive building in the game, costing 1 trillion cookies. Each portal initially produces 10 million cookies per second by opening a rift into the Cookieverse. Achievements Upgrades Grandma Form Purchasing 15 Portals allows for the purchasing of a Grandma upgrade and a new Grandma type. class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Altered grandmas 15 portals 166,666,600 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Portals gain +1% CpS per 9 grandmas. "a NiCe GrAnDmA tO bA##########" 62 |} AlteredGrandma.png|Altered Grandma There is also a research upgrade that uses Portals to affect Grandmas In Cookie Clicker Classic The portal is the third most expensive unit in the game. It will give you 6,666 cookies every 5 seconds, therefore increasing production rate by 1,332 cookies/second. It produces cookies 66.66 times faster than a Shipment. Buying your first Portal will increase Grandma output by +5 cookies per 5 seconds. It will also cause Cthulhu-like creatures to replace some grandmas. Because of the high base costs, the Portal isn't effective until many alchemy labs are purchased, and their price multiplied by 27 goes above 1 billion. Trivia *With the Elder Pact upgrade, each Grandma gets +1 base CpS for every 20 portals. Because of this, The Portal is the only building in the game that can directly affect the cookie output of other buildings which aren't the Cursors/Mouse. *The Portal used to only give 3,000 cookies every 5 seconds, but after Orteil heard people complain that it was underpowered, he raised it to 6666. *The icon for the portal may be a reference to the Oblivion Gates from The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion. This seems very likely, since the gates were known for being alright to start with, but quickly bogged down by endless repetition. Additionally, the last Portal upgrade may be a reference to Mehrunes Dagon from the same game, as he came through the Oblivion Gate and was shown to be the same size as Akatosh, the dragon God. *The name and description for the "Sanity dance" upgrade are references to the song "Safety Dance" by the band Men Without Hats, which includes the lyric "We can dance if we want to. We can leave your friends behind." *The achievement for getting 1 Portal, "A whole new world," is a reference to the song "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin *The achievement for getting 50 Portals, "Now you're thinking", is a reference to the games Portal and Portal 2, as one of the series' main phrases is "Now you're thinking with portals!" *The achievement for getting 200 Portals, "Realm of the Mad God", is a reference to the MMORPG Realm of the Mad God. It could also be a reference to The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion, as Sheogorath was known as the Mad God, and his realm, the Shivering Isles was also referred to as the Realm of the Mad God. *The name and description of "Maddening Chants" upgrade "A popular verse goes like so : "jau'hn madden jau'hn madden aeiouaeiouaeiou brbrbrbrbrbrbr"" are references to game Moonbase Alpha, that features speech synthesizing of player chat and had become small Youtube hit. Some players would flood the chat with said parches in-game, including many others, for comical relief what some others would find frustrating. Category:Items Category:Buildings Category:Cookie Clicker Classic Category:Buyable